Geostigma
by Color With Marker
Summary: It's deadly. It's not contagious. It's incurable. Eight people - Cloud, Kairi, Marluxia, Roxas, Sora, Ventus, Xion, and Zexion - have been plagued with the disease. Follow their lives as they try to cope with the illness, and find the will to continue living, and follow their friends and family, who try to help the best they can.
1. Ventus

_Geostigma is a rare disease, only found in Twilight Town. After an accident caused by the company ShinRa that taints the water supply of a village, those who have considerably weaker immune systems, especially children, easily contract the disease. Those who are infected have what is called "Jenova cells", which the body tries and fails to fight against, thus making the host more prone to illness. Symptoms include black sores that ooze a congealed black liquid, physical and mental weakness, and fatigue. Those closer to death begin to experience hallucinations and seizures. A simple cold can kill someone at this point. It's not contagious, but it's believed to be. Those with Geostigma are avoided. Their life expectancy after contracting the disease is relatively unknown until it's too late. Family members, particularly parents, who weren't sick left promptly. Because Twilight Town was the only area that had hospitals that treated Geostigma, those who were sick couldn't follow them._

_That was five years ago. Nothing has gotten better._

* * *

**_Full Name: Ventus Strife_**

**_DOB: 5/24/1997_**

**_Sex: Male_**

**_Level of Education: Current High School Student_**

**_Employment: N/A_**

**_Family: Father (deceased), mother (no contact), two older brothers, one triplet brother, one triplet sister, one younger brother_**

**_Partner: N/A_**

**_Positive/Negative: Positive_**

_**If Positive, Current Status: Jenova cells, no visible sores, physical weakness, fatigue**_

* * *

Every day has become a routine. At least, that's what I say. Sometimes Cloud agrees. The sun rises and falls the same, day-to-day routines fall in order, and we're all numb in response. Cloud is always gloomy. Vanitas is always stressed and angered. Sora is always a ray of sunshine. Roxas is… Roxas. And I'm a quiet observer.

Every morning begins with me rolling onto my left side, staring at Roxas' empty bed, as unmade as it was the day he walked out – _again_ – and went to live with Kairi's family, one month ago. I then roll out of bed and, because it's a Thursday, put on my school uniform – white button-down shirt, blue vest, blue pants, and black shoes. I beat my brothers into the bathroom, because Sora procrastinates and Vanitas and Cloud are usually drinking coffee by now. Naminé leaves earlier than the rest of us to work on art projects, and Tifa doesn't come back from her bartending job for another hour. Once I'm done, I head downstairs, where my brothers are eating breakfast.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth, Sora?" I ask, like always.

Sora shakes his head, like always. "I don't want to taste mint while I'm eating my cereal," he says.

"Hurry up," Vanitas orders. "I wanna be gone in ten minutes." He says this like Aerith would get him fired for being late. Sora nods and runs upstairs to grab his school things. I grab a cereal bar and follow to get my own things. Seven minutes later, we're in the backseat of Vanitas' sedan, being driven to school.

"Anyone giving you trouble lately?" he asks as we near the school.

"Riku got Seifer to stop bullying us," Sora says cheerfully.

"Hayner keeps on bothering me, but he just wants to know where Roxas is," I say. "Kairi threatened him into leaving us alone."

Vanitas' jaw tightens at the mention of Roxas. "And what the hell has he been up to?"

I shrug. "Ask Naminé when she goes over there next. Or maybe Tifa knows. I think she still talks to Reno."

As Vanitas stops in front of the school, I hear him mutter something like, "sell-out bastard red-head." Sora and I thank him for the ride and get out of the car. We fall in line with the other kids walking into the building. Some of them look at Sora and back away. Even though his sores are bandaged before we go to school, he shows other symptoms that scare off people. I'm not as obvious; I'm the only person in the family without sores. Cloud wears long sleeves. Sora bandages his. Roxas, whenever he goes outside, wears a hoodie he took from Axel a while ago.

I walk Sora to his class, and get assurance from one of this friends that they'll keep an eye on him, today Selphie. I head to my own class and sit in the back corner with Kairi and Naminé. Roxas' seat, the one next to Kairi and in front of Naminé, is empty.

"We tried to get him out of the house," Kairi says when she sees my disappointed look. "It ended in a bad fight between him and Axel, so they're spending the day 'rekindling'."

Naminé sighed. "He's seven years older than him. I wish he wouldn't do something like this. Nothing against Axel, just my idiotic brother."

Every morning is filled with a short-lived with a brief update about Roxas, before our teacher begins the lesson. Each class is the same. The teacher gives us lectures and asks us if we know the answers. If Kairi or I raise our hands, we're ignored. She don't want to hear anything we have to say. If Kairi raises her right hand, and she sees the sores on the back of it, she wrinkles her nose and turns her heads. That keeps her from raising her hand for the rest of the day.

During lunch, the three of us stay in the back corner of the classroom. Sometimes, Hayner, Pence, and Olette join us. Today, the teacher has them clean the white board. Naminé leaves us halfway through lunch hour to continue a project in the art room.

Today suddenly becomes different. Kairi looks at me and says quietly, "I wish I were like Roxas."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I ask.

"He doesn't have to go through this torture."

Now I raise both my eyebrows. "Are you kidding? Roxas is a coward! He can't face the music, so he hides in his house! Or, more appropriately, behind your brother. He thinks he's the only person who has to deal with this shit and expects all this pity to be thrown at him. He has no idea what I go through, or Sora, or Xion, or Cloud, or you–!"

"Ventus…" Kairi says. She's hugging herself, staring at me with wide indigo eyes. I feel bad for scaring her.

"I'm sorry," I tell her quietly. "I don't know what came over me. I don't usually…"

She puts her hand over mine. "It's okay," she says. "We all have to let off steam now and then."

That ends the conversation. Naminé returns to class, and the day progresses as it usually does.

At the end of the day, Naminé, Sora, and I sit on the curb a block away from the school, waiting for our ride. Today, it's Xion's older brother, Zack. He said Aerith and Vanitas were back at the house, and they were going to do our monthly check-ups from there.

"Why can't we wait in front of the school, Nami?" Sora asks.

"Because we don't want any trouble with other people," she explains, using the sweet voice she saves for helping Sora understand without scaring him. "Cloud would get mad if we got into trouble." She wraps an arm around his shoulders and rubs his arm, before he winces as she puts pressure on his bicep and pulls away.

Zack finally pulls up in front of us. Xion sits in the front seat, and the rest of us pile in the back: Naminé behind Zack, me behind Xion, and Sora in the middle. The ride to Zack's home is silent, with the exception of the new YuRiPa CD Xion plays. I stare out the window and watch the homes as we pass by. One of them has a sign, shooting off hate toward "the infected ones". Sora gasps lightly. Naminé and I both hold out a hand to shield his eyes.

When we pull into the driveway, Xion promises Sora they can play her new video game after Aerith is done with their check-ups. Zack says he'll order dinner for us. The rest of us go upstairs to the in-home office, where Aerith and Vanitas are reading over files. Naminé, Sora, and I sat in the chairs and turn them around while Xion strips to her underwear and lets Aerith check over her. Every now and then, she will ask Xion a question, or tell Vanitas to jot something down. When Xion is redressed and done, she trades places with Sora, who goes through the same process. They raced to Xion's room once he is done, and I go through the same. No sores yet, my fatigue hasn't changed, and my physical strength has gotten better since the last time we met.

"Ventus, Naminé," Aerith says, "We need to talk about Sora."

The three of us exchanged glances. "Is he getting worse?" Naminé asks.

Aerith nods solemnly. "Vanitas will tell your brother about it later. I don't want to scare you kids but…"

Naminé left the room. Whenever we talk about Geostigma, especially Sora's condition, she sits in a room and stares at the wall, her face slack. It's her way of coping, we've assumed. When Aerith gives me a puzzled look, I shake my head. There's no bringing Naminé out of one of her spells. We have to wait them out, we've learned.

"Vanitas, you can copy the files in Zack's office and show them to Cloud later," Aerith says. "Ventus, why don't you play video games with Sora and Xion?" I nod and leave the room.

I sit on the bed in Xion's room, while she and Sora play their game. I stare at the back of Sora's head as he accuses Xion of cheating on the last level. He's only fifteen years old. The youngest of the six of us. He's so full of love and life. I can't imagine that light flickering out. How will Naminé take it? Vanitas? What about when that happens with Cloud and I? Or Roxas? Who's going to _tell_ Roxas about Sora?

The rest of the day is a blur. By this time, everything becomes jaded and depressing. Zack bought us pizza for dinner – one plain, one pepperoni, and one pineapple because it's Sora's favorite. When we finish, Naminé helps Aerith clean up. Tifa comes by shortly afterwards and picks us up. She drops us off and heads to work, saying she'll take us to school in the morning if she's home in time. Inside, Cloud tells us to go to bed; tonight is a school night, and Sora and I are worn out by now.

Sora is the only one who actually goes to bed. Naminé and I sit in her doorway with the door cracked open, trying to hear what our brothers are saying. They speak in hushed tones, until Cloud suddenly lets out a sob. I open the door a bit wider to see Vanitas hugging Cloud tightly, trying not to cry himself.

I fall asleep in Naminé's room that night, hugging her close. She's become stoic again, staring out her window, completely unresponsive, as I run my fingers through her hair.

Today isn't like the other days. These are the days that make me wish life wasn't like this. They're the days that make me wish Dad didn't die, and Mom didn't leave us when she found out her sons were sick. That Roxas doesn't live at Kairi's house and still wants to at least talk to us.

I wish every day was a numb-filled, day-to-day routine, so I would never have days like these.


	2. Axel

_ShinRa had had many lawsuits filed against them for their unethical actions towards the environment. They lost one against dumping in the local lake. Instead, they dumped elsewhere – the city's water supply. They were quick to defend themselves, and had many out-of-town lawyers that easily saved ShinRa from shutting down. Some of their employees, including Cloud and Vanitas Strife, quit. Others, such as loyal employees Reno Flynn and Elena Workman, have stuck by their side._

_Ironically, the CEO, Rufus Shinra, has Geostigma as well._

* * *

**_Full Name: Akuseru Blaise Flynn_**

**_Nickname: Axel_**

**_DOB: 2/6/1990_**

**_Sex: Male_**

**_Level of Education: Some college_**

**_Employment: Bartender/waiter/busboy_**

**_Family: Grandmother, one older brother, one younger sister_**

**_Partner: Roxas Strife_**

**_Positive/Negative: Negative_**

* * *

The day I learned that ShinRa had poisoned Twilight Town, I was arrested for walking into the main building, taking the elevator to the top floor, and beating the shit out of the big kahuna. I also met Larxene, who had broken one of her sister's nose and the other's wrist. By the time we walked out of there, we were really good friends, nineteen and with newfound records.

When Kairi started showing symptoms, I took her and moved in with our grandmother for two weeks in deep denial. Reno cussed me out on the phone, saying I had no right to kidnap our sister. I shot back that it was his fault she was sick. He ended up caving and asked for us to come home. My grandmother told me that I had to behave myself, for Kairi's sake, and to be strong for everyone who didn't feel strong anymore.

I kept my first promise for another four days, when we learned that Kairi tested positive for Geostigma. That time I was arrested for beating the shit out of Reno. I called Larxene, who sent Luxord to bail me out. Apparently, she and Demyx were facing the same problem I was, and had spent the last day watching Lifetime movies and eating tubs of ice cream. As much as I wanted to joke and say I was above that, I sat through all of _A Walk to Remember_ and a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough.

Marluxia was sick. He passed out in his Chemistry 101 class and was driven to the hospital by the professor today. He told Larxene not to come in, but he'd see her when he's released. He didn't want to put her through too much.

Demyx's roommate, Zexion, found out he was sick the day before. He said they spent a good hour freaking out and trying to calm the other, before one thing led to another and – Luxord cut him off there, not wanting to head about anything involving Demyx and sex. He looked hurt, before Larxene and I told him it was for the best that we didn't know what he did between the sheets. (Which quickly lead to us yelling at him that it we didn't want to know that they were on top of the sheets.)

Four years afterwards, at the ripe age of twenty-three, Kairi brought home a few friends from school, saying they had a project to work on. Behind her, three clones entered the apartment, with wide blue eyes and chopped golden hair, with the exception of one being a girl with flowing blonde tresses. After leading them into her room and returned to retrieve snacks, Kairi explained that the two boys had Geostigma, and their teacher paired the four of them together because the teacher was disgusted with all sick kids and Naminé, the girl, didn't want to leave her brothers' side. She then said that the visible difference between Roxas and Ventus, the boys, was that Ventus was in full school uniform. Roxas, on the other hand, donned a half-buttoned shirt and dirtied jeans. I nodded at the newfound information.

They came by every day that week. I learned they all had individual work ethics: Naminé was in charge of layout and design, apparently the artist in the group; Kairi headed the research; Ventus typed and edited their work; and Roxas offered three opinions about where their teacher could shove it before making his way into the living room and sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just swiped my beer and chugged it all. He stayed in that spot until his older brother came and took back his siblings. Kairi fixed us some cheap noodles and delivered me a serving in a plastic bowl. She sat next to me, curled up against my arm.

"I think Roxas likes you," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" I asked.

She smirked. "Because he rarely acts nice to people who aren't sick. He has some old friends, but he doesn't talk to him much." She jabbed my side with the dull end of her fork. "But you're not an old friend."

I smirked. "Because I was learning multiplication when he was born. Kai, he's _your_ age. I'd feel like a pedophile if I were to…" I wrinkled my nose.

Kairi snorted. "Never said anything about reciprocating any feelings. Are you saying that you like him too?"

I shoved her off and devoted my attention to the sitcom we'd been watching. The last thing I needed to think about was falling for someone who could date my baby sister.

And damn it, if Kairi wasn't one to keep on pushing. She offered for the triplets to come over every day, and when Roxas gave up, she promised to give him the answers, before he moved into the living room, sitting on that damn end cushion every time. Once in a while, he'd sit a little closer, until Kairi or one of his siblings came into the room, then he'd jump to the end with a bright pink face.

"Can my friends sleep over, Axel?" Kairi asked a few months into her little scheme.

I rolled my eyes. "I would say no, but something tells me you'll butter me up and trick me into saying yes," I said. "If he calls the police, your college fund from Grandmother is going toward my bail. It costs more to bust out pedophiles than the guys who beat the shit out of Reno's boss."

"And then you can explain to Grandmother why you spent it and get a good ass-whooping like when you were seven."

"Watch your fucking mouth. You're only sixteen."

"Fucking make me." Kairi kissed my cheek and scurried to her room, calling out, "Thanks, Axel!" over her shoulder.

That led to the following Saturday, with me hiding in my room, staring at the ceiling in the dark, with the giggling of two girls in the other room, overpowering the whining of one of the boys. When someone knocked on my door, I figured it wasn't Roxas.

He didn't bother waiting for me to roll out of bed and let him in. He slid through the door and shut it gently. I felt the bed shift with his weight. Then I felt his warm body press against my side as he hugged me. I pulled my arm free to wrap it around him.

In that moment, I understood what he wanted. I'd learned a few things about him and his family over these past months. He hated being handled fragilely. He didn't want to be an outcast because he was sick. Most of his family was sick, and when he was around them, he grew angry. Violent. I heard him yell at his brother over the phone once because he didn't want to visit the doctor. He hated what the world has made him into.

All he wanted was someone to ignore all the bullshit and see him for him. He was looking for that in me.

The next morning, after the triplets left with their brother, I saw Reno slide Kairi a twenty. Assholes.

Fast-forward to today. I'm sitting on the couch with my elbows on my knees and my head between my hands. Roxas is standing before me, arms crossed and weight on one leg, something he picked up from Kairi by the second time he temporarily moved in. We'd just made up from our last fight about Roxas going to school days ago. Now we are back to square one.

"You're dropping out," I say slowly.

"Drop_ped_ out," he corrects. "I'm done with school. It's a waste of time."

"Roxas…"

"_You_ dropped out of college!"

"Difference. _I_ dropped out of college because of Kairi. _You_ wanna drop out because you think it's 'a waste of time.' And there's the key fact of me having a job."

"Well, let me walk into every restaurant and shop downtown and hand them my blank résumés – you know, if they let me walk through the door! And do you think Luxord is gonna hire another busboy, much less one who's sick!"

"Of all people, you know that Luxord would be the first to hire you – and he would, if he didn't already have a full staff at his beck and call."

"Don't tell me Larxene still works for him. Isn't she in jail yet?"

"Don't try to antagonize Larxene. She's fighting for a worthy cause. At least she doesn't sit on her ass begging for people to feel sorry for her!"

"_And_ here we go!" Roxas starts pacing around the coffee table. I quickly move my legs before he trips over them. "You're such a dick sometimes!"

"I'm a dick? Why, because I'm honest?" I snap.

"No!"

"Then why, Roxas? Tell me why!"

"It-it's none of your business!"

"Exactly!" I stand up and block him. When he tries to storm off the other way, I grab his arms and hold him steady in front of me. "You wanna know how many fucking times Tifa comes into work tells me that Cloud is still heartbroken over the last time you were home? Or that the other day Kairi told me Ventus almost fucking lost it in school? He says you're a goddamn coward, and you know something? You are sometimes! You're such a fucking coward, because you do act like no one else understands the pain you're going through, but we _do_, Roxas! We fucking _understand_!"

"How the hell would you understand, Axel?" Roxas spat. "You're healthy as a fucking horse!"

"I don't need to have it to get hurt by it, Roxas." I took a deep breath, cursing when it's shaky. My head hangs low, so I can't see his face. "Marluxia forgot Larxene's name the other day."

"Axel…"

"We were sitting there, just talking and laughing, and when Larxene leaves and comes back to mix a few drinks, his face just blanks, and he… he couldn't remember her name. Luxord told her to go on break, and she locked herself in the upstairs apartment for over an hour. Even though Marluxia remembered, she couldn't handle it."

"Axel, please, don't–"

"And Zexion was almost in the hospital last month. When you were at school, we were all hanging out, with Demyx and Zexion playing host, when suddenly he's unconscious on the floor and Demyx is screaming and crying."

"Stop!"

"Kairi told me she tried to report her teacher to the principal for mistreating her and Ventus. He wouldn't give her the time of day. Reno tried calling, and his secretary shut him down."

"Axel, why are you telling me this?" Roxas whimpers.

I look up, to see him crying. He gently wipes tears from my own cheeks. "Because now I have a fourth person to worry about. He's this punk-ass little firecracker with a smart mouth, and he thinks that he's a tough little shit most of the time. But I care about him–" Roxas gasps, but I push on "–like I care about Marluxia and Zexion and most of all Kairi. And as much as I want to punch him, I want to kiss him, too. One of these days, he'll see how much I love him, and maybe he'll stop this self-destructive act of his and try to better himself for the people around him, and if not for his brothers and sister and friends, then at least for me."

Roxas begins _wailing_ when I end my speech. I hug him close and rock him side to side, kissing his hair and whispering that everything will be okay. I feel bad for making him cry, but it's something he needs to hear.

I know how this will all end. Once he's done his crying, he'll apologize to me and ask for forgiveness. I'll give it to him, because he means it. We'll give each other a kiss that will lead us into the shower or the bedroom, depending on if Kairi or Reno comes home. Then we'll lay in bed, pretending that nothing is wrong.

I don't know when the next fight will be. My guess will be when he finds out that I told Tifa last night to come get him by the end of the week. It's almost a game, to see who can drive the other to the edge first. Maybe I'll cry. Maybe he'll pack his bags and slam the door on his way out.

Either way, we'll still be together. At least we'll have that.


	3. Tifa

_Those with Geostigma quickly learned how cruel society was. Children under the age of five most likely found themselves in orphanages. Any parents who came to adopt had a small range of healthy children to choose from, and once they were all gone, the orphanages closed and children were stranded in alleys and abandoned buildings. Some children had been left with older siblings or distant relatives who had bigger hearts than their parents. Few parents kept their children close. Those were the ones who received medication and treatments to slow the process. Homeless children had no chance._

_All of the children who hadn't been fortunate enough to have someone to care for them have all perished as of seven months ago. The population went down nearly thirty percent as a result._

* * *

**_Full Name: Tifa Lockheart_**

**_DOB: 5/3/1991_**

**_Sex: Female_**

**_Level of Education: High School Diploma_**

**_Employment: Bartender_**

**_Family: Father (no contact), mother (deceased)_**

**_Partner: N/A_**

**_Positive/Negative: Negative_**

* * *

My dad all but blames Cloud for why I didn't go to university. When I was visiting Aerith and Zack at Radiant Garden University, Cloud's sister called me, bawling her eyes out. It took three minutes of her unable to explain what was wrong for Vanitas to take the phone from her and tell me to come home right away. He said they'd all be at the hospital. Around the same time, Reno called Zack, saying Xion keeled over and wasn't waking up. The three of us jumped in Zack's car and raced back home.

The first person I saw was Axel. Even though he's a year older than me, my first thought was _poor kid_. He had deep bags under his eyes as dark as the two tattoos on his cheekbones. We left Radiant Garden ten hours ago (fucking traffic). It was nearly five in the morning. Had he slept at all?

Axel turned a weary head to us and raised an arm limply to point across from him, where Vanitas and Naminé were curled on an uncomfortable-looking sofa, both of them out-cold.

"They've been asleep for only an hour," he said, his voice raspy. "Reno took Kairi to our grandmother's. Then he was called into work."

Zack took the seat next to Axel, eyebrows knit together in worry. "How's Xion? Who else is here?" he asked, wringing his hands together. Beside me, Aerith began twisting her engagement ring around her finger. They both played with their hands when they were nervous.

Axel shrugged, defeated. "No one knows what the hell's wrong," he said. "There are so many people here."

"Who else is sick?"

"Too many faces to count and remember. A lot of kids though. Some were Xion's age. Most were younger. A few older people too." He nodded at the two sleeping Strife siblings. "Vanitas called me right after Reno got off the phone with you. The ones not sitting on that bench are with Xion. Their asshole mother chose not to return from her 'business trip'. We had to use both cars to bring them all in. By then this place was already packed. Their parents all gave up by now, but Naminé is a stubborn little girl sometimes." He snorted and reclined further into his plastic chair. "Some fucking mess this is, right?"

I turned toward the fifteen- and twelve-year-olds on the couch with a frown. They surely looked as exhausted as Axel was. Naminé's eyes were red and puffy. Vanitas had a few bruises and cuts, probably from trying to keep control and wake up his siblings without any self-precaution. I smiled at the thought. As much of a prick he could be, he truly had a heart under that tough exterior.

Aerith and I sat on the chairs too, me next to Axel and Aerith next to Zack. An hour later, Axel went outside to smoke, then grabbed us breakfast from the cafeteria: egg biscuit sandwiches and large coffees. We thanked him and ate in silence. I told the others I'd get the kids breakfast when they woke up.

Half an hour later, a doctor came downstairs and said they've called other families already. The results wouldn't be ready for another few days. They were as clueless as the rest of us. In the meantime, she needed to find her youngest grandson's whereabouts, and took off. Axel told me that her youngest grandson was Riku, one of Sora and Kairi's friends. I nodded and sipped on cold coffee silently.

It wasn't until eight when Vanitas stirred, waking Naminé in the process. She laid eyes on me and bit her lip, tears welled in her eyes. Vanitas took her hand and rubbed his thumb lightly against the back of it.

I sighed. This was going to be long. "Vanitas, do you know where the spare key is?" I asked gently. He nodded. "Then let's all go back to your place until your brothers wake up." Again, he nodded, before yawning. Axel said he'll take Vanitas, before picking him up and carrying him out. I carried Naminé back to Zack's car and sat with her in the backseat. Aerith sat solemnly in the passenger seat. Zack clenched his jaw the entire ride.

The following days were a blur. Naminé only left her room to use the bathroom or eat. Vanitas was glued to the TV. Axel called Reno repeatedly, only to get his voicemail instead, and eventually had to pick up Kairi. Zack and Aerith called their teachers to let them know what was happening back home. I tried to keep everyone's spirits up the best I could, but it felt pointless.

Three days later, Vanitas called us all into the common room, saying we all needed to see what was on the TV. It was a news report about the contamination of the water supply, via ShinRa's illegal dumping, that had caused half the town to get sick.

Axel grabbed his keys and said to expect a call from jail.

Vanitas texted his boss, saying he and Cloud quit.

Naminé went back to her room. Kairi followed.

And Zack lost it. He barely made it into Cloud's room before we all heard his crying and screaming. Aerith stood outside the door, trying to coax him.

After staring at the TV in shock, I joined Kairi and Naminé in the latter's room. Nothing else made sense anyway.

Cloud's mother called. She said she'd heard what had happened, and there was no way she could handle watching her babies die. I called her a bitch, a spineless, cold-hearted bitch who had no excuse to live her pathetic life while her sons were losing their own. I had to hang up when Naminé started getting upset.

Naminé asked if Riku could stay with them, because his grandparents were too busy to come home, and his family was all in the hospital. I told her yes. Zack picked him up, then made a detour at the city jailhouse to bring a recently-released Axel home. He announced with great pride that he knocked out Rufus Shinra's lights, before going to sleep on Vanitas' bed.

Five days later, Kairi was starting to get sick. Axel didn't bother packing their bags, just put Kairi in the back seat and took off. Reno came knocking at our door, and it took me an hour to convince him that we didn't know where Axel had gone.

When Cloud and his three brothers finally came home, two weeks later, all stricken with this unknown and at the time unnamed disease, I knew what I had to do.

I called my dad and told him to forget college. I was going to help Cloud and his brothers.

* * *

When I return home from the graveyard shift at Luxord's bar, the house is more chaotic than usual. And by chaotic, that means Roxas is home.

I don't hate the kid, really. He's such a beautiful boy, like Cloud was at his age. But he has such a bitter disposition that it easily brings down everyone around him. When he's home, he picks fights with us, especially Cloud and Vanitas. That becomes his excuse for packing up his bags and moving back in with Axel. Yesterday afternoon, I went over to bring him back home, and had to drag him by his arm to the car. When we were home, he started shooting off his mouth, and I nearly smacked the kid into obedience before Vanitas forced Roxas into his room and locked the door (we had to put the lock on the outside of the triplet's room – we didn't trust him enough, nor was he stupid enough to jump out the window).

Today, he's taking his revenge.

"Roxas, Vanitas says we have to go," Ventus tries to reason from the hall.

"Fuck off, I'm not going to fucking school," Roxas snaps, his voice muffled by the door. "I dropped out."

"Excuse me, but you are seventeen years old, young man, and your ass should be and is going to school," Cloud says sternly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come off it, Cloud, you're not my parent."

"You should be damn glad that I'm not, because I sure as hell would've locked my son up for dating a man older than _I_ am!"

"Child abuser!"

On the couch near me, Naminé is comforting Sora, who always gets upset when Roxas acts out. Vanitas leans against the wall by the front door, toying with his keys.

"He better get his ass down here," he warns. "I'm out of here in five minutes."

That does it. I push past Cloud to get upstairs and motion for Ventus to join his brothers. I take a deep breath and say, "Roxas Strife, I swear on my life, if you're not dressed _in your school uniform_ and in the backseat of your brother's car in the next five minutes, I will kick down this door and make you regret this bullshit you're putting everyone through! And if one smart-ass comment comes out of your mouth, I will smack you! Is that clear?"

I don't wait for him to reply. When I'm downstairs, all of the siblings are gaping at me. I shrug. They know he had it coming.

Four minutes later, Vanitas pulls out of the driveway, with Roxas scowling in the backseat.

"I'm going to bed," I tell Cloud. "Wake me up at–"

"Before you go to bed, Teef," he interrupts, "I was wondering if you'd heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About Rinoa?"

Rinoa Heartilly, one of the girls Cloud had met at the hospital through numerous visits, has slowly become a good friend of the family. Along with introducing her to our friends, we met Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Squall. Squall and Zell were the only ones who weren't infected with Geostigma, and the group of five had no other friends or family in the area until Rinoa and Cloud met. Irvine died three years ago, with Quistis following only months later. We were all in denial about Rinoa dying, especially Squall, to whom she is engaged to.

But by Cloud's tearful look, something told me it was more appropriate to say that they _were_ engaged.

"When?" I ask quietly.

"Around two in the morning," Cloud says. "Squall's been an absolute wreck. I offered for him to stay with us, if he needed to. I think he'll be coming by later today or tomorrow."

"Alright. Should I set up a room? I can camp on the couch, and Naminé can share a room with–"

"That won't be necessary," Cloud interrupts. "Squall and I can share a bed."

I give him a Look. Everyone, Rinoa and Squall included, knows that Cloud has the biggest crush on Squall. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_, Tifa. I'm not going to take advantage of a heartbroken man. Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"I dunno. You haven't been with another person in six years."

Cloud looks at me sternly. "I won't do anything."

I stand and go upstairs. I know Cloud well enough not to trust him. As much as he judges Roxas for his and Axel's relationship, I know _exactly_ where he picked up his standards from. I just hope that Squall doesn't fall for him like Axel had. It's already bad enough dealing with Roxas' drama.

* * *

At the funeral reception, held at Luxord's bar, I warily eye Cloud and Squall in the corner, and how "subtly" their hands linger together.

"Grip that stein any harder and it'll shatter," Demyx teases. He follows my gaze and sees why I'm ready to break the glass I'm cleaning. "Don't intervene, Tifa. It won't end well."

"Rinoa _just_ died," I say quietly. "Cloud told me he wouldn't make any moves on Squall. It's not like Squall doesn't know about Cloud's condition. Why would he rush into another relationship with someone who he knows won't stick around for much longer?"

Demyx smiles and shrugs sheepishly. "The same reason I'm in a relationship with Zexion. I know that he's not going to stick around for the next fifty or so years. Hell, we're lucky to have the next fifty _days_ together. It freaks him out, too. The number of times we'll yell over shit like that keeps on climbing higher, and we'll fight over it on his deathbed."

I put down the stein and turn to face him. "Then why do you put yourself through this?"

"Because I love him. And maybe Squall, despite always acting like an emotionless bastard, is someone who needs another person to love." He motions to the corner of the bar. "Cloud's the one who has been there for him. Of course he's the first one he starts to love again."

"But it doesn't make sense," I insist.

"When does love ever make sense?" Demyx pinches my cheek and slaps it gently. "Maybe we need to find you a beau of your own. Then you'll understand."

I roll my eyes. "I don't have the time for relationships. I have six stubborn Strifes to care for."

"Why can't you leave them on their own?"

"Because they can't even get Roxas out of his room. Who's going to scare the kid into going to school when they give up?"

Demyx laughs and walks off. I watch him as he sits down at the same table as Zexion, sneaking behind him and covering his eyes with his hands. Zexion, as stoic as always, moves the hands away and rolls his eyes. Demyx kisses his cheek and pulls him into a hug. The couple sitting across from them, Marluxia and Vexen, are sitting cheek-to-cheek, smiling contently.

Everywhere, actually, there are couples who have to deal with Geostigma. They've always been in my life. Not just Demyx and Zexion and Marluxia and Vexen. There's Axel and Roxas. Vanitas and Xion. Yuffie and Vincent, way back when. Squall and Rinoa, up until a few days ago.

Now, it's Squall and Cloud.

But Demyx is wrong. I do put myself on the line for the people I love. The people I would die for.

Their names are Cloud, Vanitas, Ventus, Naminé, Roxas, and Sora.


End file.
